A Vocaloid Sleepover
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: The Vocaloids are crazy as it is, but what if they decided to have a sleepover? At Rin and Len's house? How will Gakupo react to the eggplants being viciously demolished? How will Luka deal with Kaito's idiocy? And what about Rin and Len's brother-sister relationship that's on the line? Please read, rate and reveiew!


**A/N:**

Hi! Here's another Vocaloid story for all you lovelies! This has no pairings in it (which is TOTALLY weird for me) except for a teensy tiny bit of GakuRin if you squint. I do not own Vocaloid, I take requests and all that stuff! Please reveiew!

* * *

"I'm soooo bored" whined Rin Kagamine one hot summer day. " I wish there was something to do around here."

"Yeah, tell me about it" responded her brother Len.

Hatsune Miku looked around at all her friends gathered in her backyard. "Hey! I know!" she said jumping up and almost making Gakupo Kamui spill his lemonade. "We can have a sleepover!" Her outburst was responded to with "Cool!", "Totally!" and "Great idea!"

"I just don't know where though. Luka's apartment is too small, my house is WAY too messy, Gakupo just moved into his new house so thats a definite no, so where?" Miku said, counting them off on her fingers.

"My house is still going through painting stage and it smells really bad right now."said Gumi, picking the lint off her shirt.

"Unless you want to be bombarded from all sides with the craziness of an ice cream-hyper Kaito, we definitely aren't going to his house." said Gakupo setting his glass down onto the patio.

"We can have it at our house!" Rin and Len said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Good idea guys!" Miku said. "Now we all should go home and and pack. I'll go shopping for food and stuff. Let's meet each other at Rin and Len's house in..." she paused to glance at her watch "three hours. K?"

"Sure!" Kaito, Gumi, Luka, Rin and Len all said together.

"I'll call Kiyoteru and Yuki, if thats alright." Gakupo said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Thats fine!" Rin said.

"Yeah. So long as Kiyoteru doesn't do a karaoke solo." Len said, rolling his eyes and making them all laugh.

"Okay then. See you all there!" Kaito said and headed out. He was soon followed by the others.

"See ya!" Miku said, waving.

* * *

Rin bounced on the sofa while Len sat on the floor with a book. "When are they gonna get here Len? I'm so excited I could BLOW UP!" Rin said as she slid onto the floor.

Len looked up quickly. "Well, don't, because there's gonna be a big mess for me to clean up if you do."

"Hee hee!" giggled Rin "You silly goofball! I'm not actually going to! Do you really think I would?" she said, tousling her twin's yellow hair.

"Maybe..." said Len mysteriously as hair fell into his eyes. "You never know."

"DING DONG", rang the doorbell, making Rin jump and shriek. "Coming! OW! Just a sec!" cried Len, stumbling as he fought to get up from underneath his sister.

"Hi guys!" Len said breathlessly when he opened the door to see Miku, Gumi, Kaito and Luka. "Come on in! Rin's in the living room." Len said, taking the shopping bags from Miku "She's about to explode with excit-" but Len never finished his sentence because Rin had run into the front hall.

"YAAAYYY!" Rin squealed and squeezed Gumi, making her face turn blue. "I'm so happy you guys are here! Len was being SOOO silly just before." Rin chattered. "Seen Gakupo around anywhere?" she asked, looking around the front foyer of the house.

"Nope. Last I saw him, he was walking towards his house." Kaito said pulling Rin off Gumi's death squeeze.

"Well, maybe he's just trying to fit two hundred eggplants into his overnight bag." said Gumi, massaging her neck and slowly returning to her natural colour. They all looked at each other, paused, then burst out hysterically laughing.

"Come on guys. Help me put all of these groceries away." said Len, after a while, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Okay. We need to calm down anyway." said Luka with a last giggle into her hand. "Let go of the stairs Miku and get up off the floor Rin."

They all headed of to the kitchen and Len set the plastic bag on the counter. They opened it and you could hear the squeals of delight and joy from about a block away. Kaito began frantically pulling out the bananas, tuna, oranges, carrots, eggplants, chocolate and negi out of the bag to get to the Jumbo Size tub of Haagen-Dazs Ice cream at the bottom.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Miku cried as the food flew across the room "MY PRECIOUS NEGI!"

"NOOOOOOO! THE CARROTS!"

"SAVE THE TUNA!"

"ORANGES!"

"sob The bananas are getting bruised!"

While frantically running around to catch the flying food, they didn't hear Gakupo arrive and enter the kitchen.

"Hi gu-YOU SCANDALS! YOURE GOING TO SQUISH THE EGGPLANTS!" Gakupo screamed, pulling on his hair in horror. They froze.

"Uuuu...Hi Gakupo! How have you been?" Len said uncomfortably as Gakupo bent to pick up the purple vegetables off the floor.

"Well except for the fact that our entire supply of eggplants almost got viciously demolished, yeah I'm doing pretty good." Gakupo responded, brushing his long purple hair behind his ear. After a long, uncomfortable silence, with all eyes on him, Gakupo turned beet red and then began hastily putting the eggplants away into the fridge.


End file.
